warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Twoleg, or human?
Prologue Elise yawned. It was the end of a school day and she had just finished eating spaghetti until she was stuffed. She trugedd upstaires to see her older sister Amanda texting on her phone. Will she ever put that thing down? Wondered Elise. She brushed her teeth for three minutes and then realized her mouth was bleeding again. She spit out the blood and put on her pajamas. They had two cats in the forest playing around. Elise was always the cat girl in her family. "Mom! Imm going to sleep now!" She yelled, snapping on her sleeping mask. "Okay! Goodnight!" Yelled her mother. Elise tossed and turned in her bed for a while wondering if she would get into a good middle school and if her crush liked her back. Eventually her eyes got droopy and she fell asleep. It was morning, the sun was streaming into her room. I swear that I closed the blinds! She thought. Then she opened her eyes. She was in the forest. "Whaa?" She asked herself and looked down at her feet. They were replaced with paws! I must be dreaming! She thought and went back to sleep. "Sweetie! Are you okay! You normally dontt sleep in this late!" Said her mother. Elise didntt care her dream seemed so vivid. "Mom... I had a dream I was a cat..." She said. "But, Emberpaw, you are!" Chapter one "But then- who the- am I- What?" She Struggled with her words and looked down at herself. She had a dark gray pelt. She finally took a better look around. She was in a camp, with a pile of dead animals and many many cats. Imm going to go by Emberpaw? Oh well, it could be worse. She thought. Elise walked up to the cat who claimdd to be her mother. "Do you know what a human is?" She asked. Her 'mother's' face was confused. Elise sighed. "Skin the color of peach, very tall, walks on two legs..." A light shone in the older cat's eyes. "Oh! Do you meann twolegs?" She giggled a little. "There are lots of names for them. Nofurss, upwalkers, twolegs, but never hu-mans!" Elise rolled her eyes. "Thatss what they call themselves! God, cats are stupid!!" Two other kittens looked at her with angry eyes. "We are not! And hey, mousebrain, you are a cat too." ''It's about time I find where my home is. Ivee never seen this forest before. ''She looked around. "Jewelfang, whatss wrong with our kit?" Asked a big tom. "Emberpaw, what's wrong?" Asked Jewelfang. Elise glanced around nervously. "Nothing's wrong." She lied. "Then, it's time for training. Go see what Larkweb has in mind for you today." Jewelfang gestured towards a brown shecat. Elise trudged over to her. "Good morning, Emberpaw! Would you like to do battle training or hunting first?" Elise thought for a while. "Battle practice please." She answered. She would learn to fight and then be able to threaten them to tell her what was going on. Or else.